Masking tape is frequently used while painting to protect surfaces not intended to be painted. Painters often find it desirable to keep a roll of masking, or similar tape, nearby while painting. However, finding a convenient place to securely store the roll of tape when not in use can be difficult. For example, in body shops, masking tape is often used. However, there is no convenient place to put the tape when not in use.